tycoon_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
EMS / Paramedic
The paramedics of Transport Tycoon are lifesavers. Performing this job will not only be saving the lives of many poor AI, but it will also save players who have made some questionable choices. *NOTE*: You must have level 5 strength to do EMS AI missions! There are 2 main objectives as EMS: # Receive player calls to revive them. # Receive AI calls to revive and transport them to the hospital. Both can be done at the same time Getting started * Head to a Job Center and select the EMS job. * Purchase an EMS vehicle from the Car Dealership or a helicopter from the aircraft store . * Optionally, you can get a paramedic uniform from Pillbox Hospital . Objective 1: Receive player calls to revive them * Head to a Medical Center and purchase some medical kits from the green circle, these cost $150 each. * Wait for a player to call EMS. * Player calls will appear in the top right. Press F5 to accept the call. * Once you have accepted the call an automatic dispatch message will be sent in the chat. To customize this message, press the left arrow key on the service option in the Phone/Services category (M''' ► Phone/Services ► EMS/Paramedic: Left arrow key) * Head to the player’s location; a GPS marker will appear on your map after accepting the call. * Revive the player by pressing '''M ► Reanimate. * Congratulations, you’ve successfully completed a callout! Objective 2: Receive AI calls to revive and transport them to the hospital * Head to Mount Zonah Hospital near City Hall. * Walk to the entrance and press E''' to go on duty (You can also go On Duty on the roof). * Press '''M ► Player Options ► EMS: Status to put the status on available. * Wait for an automatic call to occur. * Follow the GPS to the location marked on your map . * Press E''' to revive the AI. * Press '''M ► Player Options ► EMS: Menu to enable the EMS menu (you only have to do this once). * Press 4''' to open the EMS menu, enter your ambulance and let the patient enter the ambulance. * Head back to the closest hospital now marked on your map with the same green person (Most hospitals have dropoff points, so you can drop off your patient at any of the hospitals). To drop off the patient you must either land your helicopter in the orange circle (at Mount Zonah there are two on the roof) or drive your ambulance inside the orange circle under or near the hospital. Press '''4 once in these points and select “Drop off Patient”. * Congratulations, you’ve successfully completed an AI callout and will now receive a random amount of Medic Vouchers! *The vouchers can be used at the Grand Exchange in return for experience and some money or sold directly to players (or by using the Marketplace) for more money but no experience. NOTE: Occasionally an AI mission can be bugged, the AI will be standing, and you cannot revive them or you won't receive calls at all. Cancel the mission by pressing M ► Player Options ► EMS: End Callout and then change your status back to available by going to M ► Player Options ► EMS: Status Vehicles Map Locations AI missions duty location Medical kits and uniform location __FORCETOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Jobs Category:Player Interaction